The Man He Loves
by zefanyadw
Summary: Ada seorang pria yang pernah ku kenal. Bagi ku, tidak ada yang lain selain dirinya. Semakin aku dekat dengannya, semakin aku merasa aku menyukainya. Semakin aku dekat dengannya, semakin perasaan itu tumbuh... KYUMIN, BOYS LOVE, CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

The Man He Loves

.

Kyuhyun and Sungmin fanfcition.

.

Warning : Boys Love and TYPO (S)

.

.

.

_Ada seorang pria yang pernah ku kenal.._

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun menjadi murid baru di Sekolah menengah pertama KyungSu, dan hari ini juga merupakan hari ketiga Kyuhyun tinggal di Seoul. Ya, dia pindah dari Mokpo, kota kelahirannya itu karna mengikuti sang paman dan sang bibi. Sementara kedua keluarganya tetap di Mokpo, ibunya bekerja seadanya di sana, sementara sang ayah sibuk ke luar kota untuk bekerja.

Awalnya Kyuhyun sangat menolak kepindahannya yang terlalu mendadak, namun sang ayah tetap memaksa Kyuhyun harus pindah dan meraih masa depan yang indah di Seoul, sehingga saat ia kembali ke Mokpo, Kyuhyun sudah menjadi salah satu orang sukses di Seoul dan memiliki masa depan yang indah tentunya.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di kelas barunya. Ia melihat semua orang yang ada di kelas barunya yang kelak akan menjadi teman sekelasnya sedikit gugup. Tatapan mereka mengandung banyak arti. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir.

"Aku Kyuhyun, aku pindahan dari Mokpo. Senang mengenal kalian, mohon bantuannya." Ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sebagian dari mereka ada yang tertawa dan juga ada yang terlihat antusias. Kyuhyun tidak peduli, prinsip yang ia pegang adalah, ia tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun. Namun walau begitu, Kyuhyun tidak ingin harga dirinya diinjak begitu saja.

Guru wanita yang ada di sebelahnya menyuruhnya duduk ketika ia selesai memperkenalkan dirinya. Kyuhyun pun menurut dan berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berada di pojok kelas.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, mohon bantuannya." Ucap Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang duduk di bangku kosong yang akan menjadi bangku miliknya.

Seorang pria dengan tatapan datar namun juga tidak bersahabat. Kulitnya putih bersih, dan rambutnya sedikit panjang. Kyuhyun yakin teman sebangkunya ini sudah lama tidak memotong rambutnya.

"Aku Lee Sungmin." Jawab pemuda itu seadanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu perpustakaan dan menyapa sang penjaga perpustakaan dengan ramah. Hari ini sudah seminggu sejak ia pindah ke sekolah barunya. Dan yang ia lakukan selama seminggu ini hanya berkenalan dengan teman sekelasnya dan melihat-lihat lingkungan sekolah. Kyuhyun tahu banyak yang ingin berteman dengannya, namun Kyuhyun memilih sekedar, karna ia berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya.

Jadi, untuk mengusir rasa bosannya, Kyuhyun memilih perpustakaan. Dan selalu memilih bangku di pojok ruangan, karna di sana sangat sunyi, tenang, dan tak terlihat oleh siapapun.

Namun saat Kyuhyun ingin duduk di bangku pilihannya, seseorang sudah duduk di sana dengan posisi memunggunginya. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sebelah seseorang itu, dan reflek seseorang yang memunggungi Kyuhyun itu menoleh, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, kau.."

Rupanya Lee Sungmin, teman sebangkunya.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi?"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengeryit. Nada bicara pemuda di sebelahnya ini terdengar sedikit ketus. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, pemuda di sebelahnya ini terlihat penyendiri, angkuh, dingin, dan tak bersahabat. Padahal, ia memiliki wajah yang bagus.

"Tidak.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sungmin setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua terdiam.

"Tentu saja membaca." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuka halaman pertama pada bukunya, dan mulai membaca kata-kata dalam bukunya.

"Oh, jadi kau kutu buku juga, ya." Komentar Sungmin.

"Lalu kau? Si penyendiri juga?" Walau Kyuhyun sedang membaca, ia sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Dan ia tidak mempedulikan ekspresi Sungmin selanjutnya, matanya tetap fokus membaca.

"Apa kau bilang? Lalu bagaimana dengan kau? Si kutu buku yang penyendiri?" jawab Sungmin tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun melirik sedikit pada Sungmin yang menampilkan ekspresi garangnya. Lalu kembali fokus menatap bacaannya. "Walau penyendiri, aku tahu caranya bergaul dan mendapatkan teman."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berteman dengan mereka?"

"Malas."

"Bilang saja tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan mu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak punya teman dan tidak tahu cara bergaul, huh?" Kyuhyun meletakkan bukunya dan menoleh pada Sungmin. Nampaknya mereka akan berdebat.

"Aku memang tidak punya teman."

"Kalau begitu bertemanlah dengan ku." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Karna memang itulah yang mereka lakukan daritadi, saling menjawab dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mau." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Sungmin berdecih pelan, lalu setelah itu ia ikut menyeringai. "Baiklah kalau kau mau jadi teman ku... tapi aku memiliki 2 syarat."

Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya, nampak tertarik dengan syarat yang ingin Sungmin berikan. "Aku baru tahu berteman memiliki syarat. Baiklah, katakan."

"Pertama... kau harus memanggil ku _hyung_, karna aku pasti lebih tua dari mu."

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Kau? Lebih tua dari ku? Memangnya umur mu berapa?"

"14 tahun."

"Oh, aku baru 13 tahun ini. Baiklah, _hyung_. Katakan syarat yang kedua."

"Yang kedua..." Sungmin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, agar membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit jengah.

"Kau yakin bisa memenuhi syarat kedua?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah menantang.

"Tentu aku bisa, aku seorang Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Kyuhyun dengan bangganya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, itu syarat yang kedua."

.

.

.

3 Februari, ulang tahun Cho Kyuhyun yang ke 14 tahun.

Kyuhyun menepati 2 syarat yang Sungmin berikan padanya. Ini sudah hampir setahun sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berteman. Dan selama hampir satu tahun, Kyuhyun selalu memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan 'hyung' dan tak pernah meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia selalu bersama Sungmin dan melakukan semua kegiatan sekolah hanya dengan Sungmin. Pernah beberapa kali Kyuhyun tak memanggil Sungmin dengan embel-embel 'hyung' dan yang terjadi adalah, Sungmin memelototinya dengan tajam. Dan bukannya takut, justru Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin begitu lucu dan menggemaskan saat melotot.

Ya.. menggemaskan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, selamat ulang tahun."

Kyuhyun menoleh, lalu tersenyum tipis melihat Sungmin yang kini sudah duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Terimakasih, _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu kembali fokus pada buku pelajarannya. Sekarang jam istirahat namun Kyuhyun justru mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh guru sebelumnya.

"Kau ini rajin sekali, sih. Tidak heran kau mendapat ranking pertama untuk semester kemarin. Aku yakin tahun depan kau juga akan mendpat ranking pertama untuk ujian masuk SMA."

Kyuhyun terkekeh medengar ucapan Sungmin. "Kau berlebihan, _hyung_. Tapi aku tetap akan meng-aminkan itu semua."

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu berdecak. "Hei Kyuhyun, tidak bisakah kau membantu ku untuk matematika? Kau pintar matematika kan? Otak ku benar-benar sangat lambat untuk matematika, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terkekeh, ia menutup bukunya dan duduk menyamping sehingga kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Aku mau membantu mu, _hyung_. Tapi ada syaratnya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa?"

Selama beberapa saat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan terus melihat wajah penuh tanya Sungmin yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Entahlah, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencubitnya.

Dan pada akhirnya pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh, ia mencubit pipi chubby itu dengan kedua tangannya dengan lumayan kencang. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung berlari. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan wajah marahnya.

"Kau harus mentraktir ku hari ini!"

Teriak Kyuhyun sedikit kencang saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu kelas.

.

.

.

_Bagi ku.. tidak ada yang lain selain dirinya._

.

.

3 Februari, ulang tahun Cho Kyuhyun yang ke 16 tahun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah menjadi murid SMA di tingkat pertama, dan mereka berhasil melalui ujian dan masuk ke SMA yang sama pula. Meskipun kelas mereka berbeda, Kyuhyun yang tentunya berada di kelas unggulan, sementara Sungmin hanya di kelas reguler. Tapi walau pun kelas mereka berbeda, mereka tetap bersama-sama, selalu ke kantin bersama, ke perpustakaan bersama, bahkan pulang bersama.

Di SMA, Sungmin sudah mulai mau berbaur dan bergaul dengan teman-teman barunya karna ia harus beradaptasi, dan di kelas, Sungmin paling dekat dengan Eunhyuk. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia tetap pada prinsipnya, hanya berteman sekedar dengan teman-teman barunya. Satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun hanyalah Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa 3 tahun yang lalu ia mau bahkan menawarkan diri untuk berteman dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat bagaimana ia dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk berteman. Sementara matanya tak lepas dari Sungmin yang kini sedang bermain bola bersama teman-temannya di lapangan. Sosok itu terlihat sangat senang dan antusias, dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah pertandingan bola itu selesai dan dimenangkan oleh kelas Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri pemuda Sungmin.

"_Hyung_." Sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang berkeringat penuh.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, pemuda itu terlihat lelah dengan napas terengah-engahnya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari botol minumannya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang peka, segera memberikan minuman yang ia beli ke kantin tadi pada Sungmin.

"Ini, tadi aku belikan untuk mu."

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu justru malah merebut minuman yang sedang diminum oleh Eunhyuk dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Yah, Sungmin-ah! Itu kan minuman ku!" protes Eunhyuk kesal.

"Berisik sekali. Ini gantinya," jawab Sungmin tak peduli lalu mengambil botol minuman yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun lalu memberikannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Sudah ya, aku ke atas duluan, Eunhyuk-ah." Setelah itu Sungmin segera berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang nampak kebingungan dengan sikap Sungmin.

Eunhyuk bingung karna sikap Sungmin yang tidak biasanya pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun bingung karna seharian ini Sungmin bersikap seperti itu padanya, mengabaikannya, mendiamkannya, bahkan tatapan pemuda itu padanya terlihat dingin.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak tahu.." jawab Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk berpikir apakah ia memiliki kesalahan pada Sungmin sehingga sahabatnya itu bersikap dingin padanya.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Sungmin benar-benar bersikap dingin dan mengabaikannya, bahkan Sungmin juga seperti menghindar darinya. Saat Kyuhyun mencari pemuda itu ke kelasnya, Sungmin tidak ada, saat Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin ke kantin, pemuda itu juga tidak ada, saat Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin ke perpustakaan, Sungmin juga tidak ada di sana.

Jadi, sekarang Kyuhyun harus pulang sendirian sambil terus berpikir keras kenapa Sungmin mendiamkannya seharian ini. Kyuhyun adalah tipe yang tidak bisa berpikir positif dalam keadaan seperti ini, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pikiran negatif. Ia terus mengingat-ingat semua kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini pada Sungmin.

Jalanan di sekitar sekolahnya sudah sepi karna ini sudah 1 jam semenjak jam pelajaran berakhir, dan selama satu jam itu ia terus mencari Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya Sungmin kenapa? Aneh sekali." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Panggil aku _hyung_, bodoh!"

"Hah?"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang ia cari-cari selama seharian ini, dan begitu ia menoleh, ia langsung tersentak dan tertegun.

Sungmin berada tepat di belakangnya sambil memegang cake dengan 16 lilin yang menghiasi cake itu, dan Sungmin tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun hingga membuat pria kelahiran 3 februari itu tertegun.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke-16! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin.

Setelah berteriak, pemuda kelahiran 1 januari itu langsung berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah Kyuhyun karna di tangannya sekarang ada sebuah cake yang ukurannya berat dan besar.

"_H-Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bingung karna perilaku Sungmin. Bukankah seharian ini Sungmin menghindari dan bahkan mengabaikannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin seperti ini?

"Aish. Sudah cepat buat harapan dan tiup lilin-lilin ini."

Kyuhyun menurut dengan perintah Sungmin, ia menutup matanya sekitar 20 detik lalu ketika ia membuka matanya, Kyuhyun meniup keenam belas lilin yang berada dia atas cake itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum senang setelah melihat Kyuhyun meniup keenam belas lilin tersebut.

"Nah sekarang, pegang kue ini dulu. Aku mau mengambil sesuatu."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menerima cake yang diberikan Sungmin padanya sambil terus menatap Sungmin yang sedang mengacak-acak tasnya dan mengambil sebuah benda. Namun setelah itu Sungmin berjalan kearah batu-batu yang cukup besar yang berada di dekat tembok area sekolah dan duduk di batu-batu.

"Kemarilah!"

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju batu-batu itu dan duduk di sana, lalu meletakkan kue yang sedari tadi ia pegang di antara dirinya dan Sungmin.

"Ini untuk mu," ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan gelang berwarna biru pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?"

"Tentu saja gelang, bodoh."

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi ini gelang apa?"

"Itu gelang sebagai kado dari ku, gelang persahabatan. Lihat, aku juga punya, namun warnanya saja yang berbeda. Aku warna pink dan kau warna biru."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan terus mengamati gelang pemberian Sungmin, lalu memakai gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia menoleh pada Sungmin dan memperhatikan pergelangan tangan Sungmin, ada sebuah gelang berwarna pink yang modelnya sama persis dengan gelang yang sekarang Kyuhyun pakai.

"Pink? Ahahahaha!"

"Apa masalah mu jika aku pakai gelang warna pink?" tanya Sungmin sambil melotot.

"Pink itu warna wanita _hyung_, hahahaha!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tawa kencangnya, tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Sungmin yang semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

"Yasudah, kembalikan gelang ku! Ini bukan gelang persahabatan!" Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan berusaha menarik kembali gelang pemberiannya pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menarik tangannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku _hyung_, lagipula.. ini gelang persahabatan? Kau menganggap ku sahabat mu?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menjadi sahabat ku, hah? Kita sudah berteman selama 3 tahun lebih." Jawab Sungmin sedikit sinis.

Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan berpikir. Padahal pertanyaan itu sangat mudah dijawab, namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawabnya. Otak, hati, dan mulutnya menolak mengatakan 'Ya' karna yang ia inginkan adalah...

"Hm, mungkin saja." Jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Cih." Sungmin berdecih kesal. Pemuda itu menunduk untuk mengambil sebuah batu kecil lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang berada di dekat batu-batu itu. Sungmin membungkukkan badannya untuk membuat sebuah ukiran di batang pohon itu dengan batu yang ia ambil tadi.

"Kau membuat apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika menghampiri Sungmin.

"Apa itu? LSM?"

"Iya, inisial nama ku."

Setelah melihat Sungmin selesai mengukir inisial namanya, Kyuhyun langsung merebut batu yang ada di tangan Sungmin lalu mengukir inisial namanya sendiri di bawah ukiran Sungmin. Sementara itu Sungmin bersikap tidak peduli dan kembali duduk di batu yang tadi ia duduki.

"Nah, ini lebih baik." Komentar Kyuhyun dengan puas melihat hasil ukirannya. Lalu ia membuang batu kecil itu asal dan kembali duduk di batu yang ia tempati tadi.

"_Hyung_, cake ini mau kita apakan? Mau dimakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan cake yang berada di antara dirinya dan Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik sebentar kearah cake yang ia berikan untuk Kyuhyun, lalu tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu kalau hyungnya itu masih marah karna hinaannya tadi.

Bingung harus melakukan apa untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka, Kyuhyun memilih mencolek krim yang berada di cake itu dengan jari telunjuknya dan mencolek pipi Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya, sehingga otomatis krim dari cake itu menempel pada pipi Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin kesal sambil mengusap pipinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis, padahal di mata Sungmin itu sangat jelek. "Hehehe, tidak melakukan apa-apa _hyung_."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Sungmin mengambil cake yang berada di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun lalu mendorongnya ke arah wajah Kyuhyun dengan kesal sehingga sekarang wajah Kyuhyun sudah ternodai oleh cake yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Pfttt... hahahaha!"

Tawa Sungmin meledak melihat hasil kerjanya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah yang dielu-elukan para wanita di sekolah itu sudah penuh oleh krim yang berasal dari cake.

"Ja-Jangan tertawa _hyung_!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal lalu menarik cake yang masih berada di wajahnya dan meletakkannya di batu yang berada di antara dirinya dan Sungmin.

"Ah andai saja masih ada matahari, maka wajah jelek mu itu akan semakin terlihat! Hahahahaha!"

Sungmin tak bisa menahan tawanya, ia terus tertawa sambil terus menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah penuh oleh krim.

"Seharian ini mengabaikan ku, dan sekarang kau menodai wajah ku, _hyung_! Rasakan ini!"

Kyuhyun mengambil sisa krim yang ada di cake itu dengan telapak tangannya, lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pipi bulat Sungmin. Setelah itu, ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari.

"Ka-Kau?!"

Sungmin melotot dan mengambil sisa krim di cake itu dengan tangannya, buru-buru ia bangkit berdiri untuk mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Rasakan ini, Kyuhyun-ah!" akhirnya setelah dapat menarik kerah seragam Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera menemepelkan telapak tangannya pada rambut Kyuhyun, hingga rambut itu juga ikut ternodai oleh krim cake.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, tidak ada yang mau berhenti. Keduanya terus berperang krim cake seperti itu sampai malam hari. Mereka baru mau berhenti ketika Kyuhyun pada akhirnya memutuskan menyerah dan meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Dan setelah Kyuhyun meminta maaf, Sungmin juga meminta maaf karna mengabaikan Kyuhyun seharian ini.

Ah, bukankah persahabatan mereka begitu indah?

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hm.."

"Apa kau tidak ingin punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang asik membaca bukunya seketika berhenti dan langsung menoleh pada Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela kelasnya.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun datar lalu berusaha fokus kembali pada bukunya. Untung saja sekarang Sungmin sedang dalam posisi memunggunginya, jadi pemuda itu tak dapat melihat ekspresi kaget pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa begitu? Yah, selama 3 tahun kita bersahabat, kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang gadis yang kau sukai."

Sekarang Sungmin tak lagi melihat jendela, ia kini sudah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Yah, jawab aku. Ckck." Sungmin menarik buku yang sedang Kyuhyun baca sehingga otomatis Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Aku tidak pernah menyukai gadis mana pun selama ini."

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada sedikit kesal, lalu kembali menarik bukunya yang berada di tangan Sungmin.

"Kalau kau, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka selama beberapa menit.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Apa... kau tidak ingin punya pacar?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada hati-hati.

"Aku senang kau bertanya!"

Sungmin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajak pria itu ke arah jendela.

"Itu.." gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengeryit melihat Sungmin tersenyum aneh dan bergumam seperti itu. Dari jendela kelasnya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat ke arah lapangan yang kini sedang digunakan para remaja putri untuk bermain basket.

"Kau lihat gadis yang satu-satunya berambut pendek itu tidak?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pendek lewat jendela yang selalu menjadi objeknya untuk melihat gadis itu.

"Iya. Siapa dia, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan matanya dari gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Namanya Lee Sun Kyu, kebanyakan orang memanggilnya Sunny, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Sun Kyu. Kelasnya berada tepat di sebelah kelas mu, dia pintar, baik, dan juga sangat manis. Kyuhyun-ah.. entah kenapa saat aku melihatnya aku selalu merasa senang. Apa karna dia begitu manis ya? Padahal rambutnya pendek, sementara aku kan suka gadis berambut panjang."

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak menanggapi celotehan Sungmin tentang gadis bernama Sun Kyu itu. Pantas saja Sungmin akhir-akhir ini sering sekali berdiri di depan jendela kelasnya, ternyata niatnya adalah untuk melihat gadis bernama Sun Kyu itu.

Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih kembali ke kursinya, menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya yang terputus karna Sungmin menariknya tadi.

"Hei Kyuhyun-ah, menurut mu dia bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin yang senantiasa masih berdiri di depan jendela.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu kembali membaca bukunya. "Biasa saja."

"Bagaimana menurut mu kalau aku menjadikannya sebagai kekasih?"

DEG.

Kyuhyun meremas ujung bukunya. Bahkan rasanya saat ini juga ia ingin merobek bukunya, membuangnya ke lantai, lalu menginjak-injak bukunya sampai hancur lebur. Namun Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Ah! Baiklah aku akan menjadikan dia sebagai kekasih ku! Kau tahu, Kyuhyun? Bahkan aku sudah 3 kali berbicara dengannya!" ucap Sungmin begitu girang, lalu kembali menatap Sun Kyu yang masih bermain basket dari jendela kelas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dari kursinya. Sungmin terlihat sangat senang dan girang, sangat berbeda dengan Sungmin yang pertama kali ia kenal dulu, begitu dingin dan tak berekspresi.

Perasaan itu perlahan-lahan melingkupi hati Kyuhyun.. kesal, takut, dan juga khawatir. Ketiga perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu dan parahnya, Kyuhyun hanya dapat melampiaskan ketiga perasaan itu dengan helaan napas yang sangat berat.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ketika Sungmin memanggilnya dengan kencang. Pemuda itu sedang berlari ke arahnya. Wajah Sungmin terlihat sangat berseri-seri, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Tebaklah! Hari ini aku benar-benar senang!" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Terlihat sangat senang dan berseri-seri.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab. "Hm.. ujian matematika mu dapat nilai delapan?"

Sungmin mendengus kesal dengan jawaban Kyuhyun yang seakan menghinanya. "Bukan!" wajah senang dan girang itu hilang dan berganti dengan wajah kesal. "Ah sudahlah, aku yakin kau juga tidak akan tertarik."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudahlah. Kau menghancurkan mood ku untuk bercerita."

"Baiklah, ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah antusiasnya.

"Begini... hari ini aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada Sun Kyu!" bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang ketika mendengar bisikan Sungmin.

"Dan setelah aku menyatakan perasaan ku padanya... dia memeluk ku! Dan dia juga mengakui perasaannya pada ku, Kyuhyun-ah! Dan sekarang aku dan dia sudah berpacaran!"

Sungmin mengatakannya sambil berseru senang. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung karna Kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

"Hm? Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_."

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat tidak baik.."

Ya benar, Kyuhyun memang tidak terlihat baik sekarang. Rahangnya yang mengeras dan juga kedua tangannya yang mengepal kuat menjadi bukti bahwa Kyuhyun sedang terlihat tidak baik sekarang.

Namun sayangnya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadari itu semua...

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat sebulan semenjak Sungmin menjalin hubungan dengan Sunny.

"_Hyung_."

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sedang berada di perpustakaan. Walau sudah berpacaran dengan Sunny, Sungmin tak pernah melupakan Kyuhyun, mereka tetap selalu bersama-sama. Walau, pernah suatu kali saat mereka berdua sedang makan di kantin, tiba-tiba Sunny datang ke meja mereka dan ikut bergabung, hingga Sungmin yang tadinya asik mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun, langsung teralih ketika Sunny berada di sebelahnya dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku ingin minta saran."

Sungmin yang sedang membaca buku langsung menoleh karna mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. "Saran apa?"

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan. "Aku merasa aku sudah sangat merepotkan paman dan bibi ku dengan tinggal di rumah mereka selama 3 tahun ini, _hyung_.."

"Ya.. lalu?"

"Aku ingin pindah dari rumah mereka ke sebuah apartement kecil yang disewakan, lagipula umur ku sudah mau 17 tahun, _hyung_.. bagaimana menurut mu?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Kadang aku juga merasa merepotkan paman dan bibi ku. Kau tahu kan eomma dan appa ku tinggal di Ilsan? Sebenarnya aku sudah punya rencana, Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Rencana? Rencana apa?"

"Berhubung kau juga merasakan apa yang ku rasakan.. bagaimana jika kita membeli satu apartement yang disewakan? Lalu kita bekerja paruh waktu untuk membayar uang sewaan apartement itu." Ucap Sungmin menjelaskan rencananya yang sudah ia rencanakan sejak lama itu.

"Satu apartement? Tunggu, maksud mu kita akan tinggal bersama, begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kaget.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau tidak keberatan kan? Lagipula kita sudah lama bersahabat."

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya.. namun ketika ia mendengar kata terakhir dalam kalimat Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah datar dan seriusnya.

"Tidak.. tapi untuk bekerja paruh waktu? _Hyung_, apa kau lupa kalau kita masih di bawah umur? Kau baru tahun ini berumur 17 tahun, sementara aku masih 16 tahun.."

"Ck. Tentu saja kita harus berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang menerima kita. Biasanya cafe-cafe atau restorant menerima pekerja yang berusia 17 tahun ke atas."

"Maksud mu kita akan mencari pekerjaan di cafe atau restorant?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Karna bekerja di cafe dan restorant itu mudah."

.

.

.

_Semakin aku dekat dengannya, semakin aku merasa aku menyukainya.._

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah menemukan cafe yang mau menerima mereka untuk bekerja. Namanya WiKi cafe, di sana, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bekerja pada pukul 6 – 10 malam. Mereka berdua sama-sama mendapat pekerjaan menjadi pelayan, dan mereka juga menjadi penghibur di cafe itu, kadang Kyuhyun suka bernyanyi di sana dengan Sungmin yang bermain gitar.

Dan mereka juga sudah mendapat satu apartement yang mereka sewa. Apartement kecil yang hanya memiliki satu kamar dan satu tempat tidur. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk berbagi ranjang. Mereka juga sepakat, gaji mereka selama bekerja di cafe setengahnya akan digunakan untuk membayar sewa apartement.

Setelah mereka pulang bekerja, mereka langsung tidur, karna esoknya pada pukul 3 pagi, mereka akan bangun untuk belajar bersama. Karna bagaimana pun, mereka masih pelajar, bukan?

.

.

.

"Sungmin _oppa_..."

"Hm?" jawab Sungmin dengan nada lenmbut.

Sekarang ini Sungmin dan Sunny sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan saling melempar senyum.

Sunny menggigit bibirnya pelan. Sedikit ragu untuk menananyakan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. "Teman mu si Kyuhyun itu ke mana? Tumben sekali dia tidak bersama mu.."

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Dia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di kelas. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau bertanya tentang dia, Sun Kyu-ah."

"Tidak.. hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa, hm?" tanya Sungmin sambil menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya. Memperhatikan Sunny dengan tatapan sayangnya.

"Tidak jadi, _oppa_. Hehe."

Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Sunny padanya, namun ia tahu gadis itu terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. "Ada apa, Sun Kyu? Katakanlah.."

"Hanya saja.. aku merasa kau dan Kyuhyun sangat dekat."

Sungmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Sunny. "Hanya itu saja? Memang aku dan Kyuhyun sangat dekat, Sun Kyu-ah.. dia dan aku sudah bersahabat sejak kami SMP." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum hangat, dan mau tidak mau itu membuat Sunny ikut tersenyum.

"Benar hanya bersahabat? Tidak lebih?" tanya Sunny dengan nada menggoda.

"Hm.. sebenarnya lebih dari sahabat."

Sunny sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Aku bahkan menganggapnya seperti adik ku sendiri..."

Kemudian, Sunny menghela napas lega mendengar perkataan Sungmin selanjutnya. "Ah, ternyata begitu..." ujar Sunny sambil tersenyum lega.

"Memang ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti ini, Sun Kyu?"

Sunny tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya, teman-teman ku sering sekali mengejek ku, _oppa_. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kekasih mu yang sesungguhnya adalah Kyuhyun.. karna setiap hari kau selalu bersamanya. Tapi sekarang aku paham mengapa kalian selalu bersama.." ucap Sunny dengan jujur lalu masih tersenyum dengan lega.

"Begitukah? Ahahaha, teman-teman mu itu ada-ada saja, Sun Kyu.."

.

.

.

_Semakin aku dekat dengannya, semakin perasaan itu tumbuh..._

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di ranjang untuk melepas lelah sehabis bekerja. Sungmin sedang adalam posisi terlentang dengan terus menatap layar ponselnya, sementara Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sandaran ranjang sambil membaca bukunya, karna besok dia ada ujian.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, sedari tadi pemuda itu terus memainkan ponselnya, karna Kyuhyun berkali-kali mendengar bunyi keypad yang ditekan dari ponsel Sungmin. "Kau sedang apa hyung? Tidak tidur?"

"Eoh?" jawab Sungmin tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku belum ngantuk, aku masih ingin berduaan dengan Sun Kyu. Kau tidur duluan saja."

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada bukunya. Ternyata dari tadi Sungmin sedang ber-_sms_ ria dengan kekasihnya itu. Pantas saja. "Ini sudah mau tengah malam, _hyung_. Besok kau harus bangun pagi untuk belajar." Ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

Namun Sungmin tidak menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas berat dan memutuskan untuk kembali fokus membaca bukunya.

Setelah 30 menit kemudian, ketika Kyuhyun merasa sudah cukup membaca bukunya, pemuda itu menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya pada meja di dekat ranjang. Ia bersiap untuk tidur karna sekarang sudah tepat tengah malam.

Namun ketika Kyuhyun ingin menarik selimutnya, ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang ternyata sudah memejamkan matanya dengan ponselnya yang ia peluk di dada.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. Lalu menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Sungmin.

Setelah menyelimuti Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak lekas tidur, ia masih memandangi wajah damai Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Dan dengan berani, Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi bulat Sungmin dengan tangannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki punya wajah semulus ini..." komentar Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tatapan Kyuhyun pun beralih pada bibir shape m milik Sungmin. Dengan pelan, tangan Kyuhyun berpindah pada bibir Sungmin. Jari-jarinya mengelus bibir Sungmin dengan sangat pelan, takut jika Sungmin terbangun.

"Tadi siang aku melihat gadis itu nyaris mencium mu, Sungmin..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil terus mengelus bibir Sungmin dengan jari-jarinya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati wajah Sungmin, ketika jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, Kyuhyun berbisik di depan bibir Sungmin.

"Jangan berikan bibir ini pada orang lain, aku mohon.. Sungmin."

Dan selanjutnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya selama 5 detik, setelah itu ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Selamat malam, _hyung_.."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk tidur. Selama ini memang Kyuhyun selalu memunggungi Sungmin saat tidur, karna ia takut jika ia melakukan hal di luar batas pada Sungmin jika mereka tidur berhadapan.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian, mata foxy yang terpejam itu terbuka kembali. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Kyuhyun yang sudah tidur dalam posisi memunggunginya.

Sungmin, ia meraba bibirnya sendiri. 15 menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun menciumnya, dan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak tidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya untuk menunggu balasan sms dari Sunny. Dan sebenarnya saat Kyuhyun menyelimutinya, Sungmin sengaja terus memejamkan matanya. Tapi, ia benar-benar shock saat Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Apalagi kata-kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi...

Seketika Sungmin langsung teringat perkataan Sunny tadi siang.

"_Sebenarnya, teman-teman ku sering sekali mengejek ku, oppa. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kekasih mu yang sesungguhnya adalah Kyuhyun.. karna setiap hari kau selalu bersamanya. Tapi sekarang aku paham mengapa kalian selalu bersama.."_

TBC.

.

.

.

Saya datang membawa sebuah twoshoot, ya ff ini hanya twoshoot dan saya berjanji akan melanjutkannya. Dan untuk semua ff saya, saya akan discontinue. Mulai sekarang jika saya punya mood untuk mengetik, saya hanya akan membuat oneshoot dan twoshoot saja. Alasan saya melakukan itu semua... pasti kalian semua bisa menebaknya.

Maaf ya kalau banyak typo apalagi bahasa yang kurang nyambung. Saya ga berharap review, ada yang masih baca saja saya sudah sangat senang :)

Baiklah, sampai bertemu di chapter depan~


	2. Chapter 2

3 Februari, ulang tahun Cho Kyuhyun yang ke 18 tahun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, selamat ulang tahun."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh begitu dia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dan duduk dihadapannya. Begitu Kyuhyun tahu siapa seseorang itu, lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, terima kasih, Changmin-ah."

"Karna aku tidak punya uang untuk membelikan mu kado, jadi aku hanya bisa berikan ini," Changmin memberikan Kyuhyun 1 botol kaleng kopi yang langsung diterima oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak punya uang atau kau yang terlalu pelit, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kau ini banyak komentar. Sudah cepat minum saja."

Dan selanjutnya mereka berdua terdiam karna sibuk meminum kopi mereka masing-masing sambil memandangi pemandangan taman kampus dari kantin yang ramai oleh para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi.

Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berusia 18 tahun dan berhasil masuk ke Seoul National University bersama Sungmin. Bedanya, Kyuhyun masuk ke jurusan bisnis sementara Sungmin masuk ke jurusan pertanian. Ini sudah hampir setahun sejak ia dan Sungmin masuk universitas yang sama, dan di universitas ini Kyuhyun terkenal karna kecerdasan dan karismanya. Sementara Sungmin terkenal karna keramahannya, bahkan di universitas ini Sungmin sudah memiliki beberapa teman dekat yang pastinya Kyuhyun tahu. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia tetap seperti dulu, hanya berteman sekedar, kecuali dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini, Shim Changmin.

Changmin satu jurusan dengan Kyuhyun, ia mau berteman dekat dengan Changmin karna Changmin menyenangkan dan mereka memiliki hobi yang sama, membaca banyak buku dan bermain game. Namun bedanya, jika Kyuhyun adalah orang yang kaku dengan orang lain dan tidak terlalu pintar bergaul, maka Changmin tidak, ia sangat santai pada siapapun dan pintar bergaul.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin _hyung_ tidak bersama mu? Ke mana dia?" tanya Changmin memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Tadi aku cari dia ke kelasnya, namun dia tidak ada."

"Tumben. Kau tidak mencarinya lagi?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan pertanyaan Changmin. "Tidak, untuk apa aku mencarinya." jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Mengapa begitu? Bukankah kalian sangat dekat? Apalagi hari ini ulang tahun mu."

"Sungmin _hyung_ memang selalu begini setiap aku berulang tahun, Changmin-ah."

"Maksud mu? Tunggu... jangan katakan dia belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada mu!"

Kyuhyun berdecak malas dengan reaksi Changmin yang menurutnya berlebihan. "Memang belum, kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah santainya.

"Bukankah kalian bersahabat? Apalagi sudah bertahun-tahun."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sungmin _hyung_ selalu begitu. Setiap aku berulang tahun ia akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang khusus untuk ku. Jadi, meskipun dia bukan orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk ku, dia akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik." Kyuhyun berkata dengan penuh bangga ketika membayangkan bagaimana beberapa tahun ini Sungmin selalu menyiapkan sesuatu yang khusus untuknya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sedari tadi Changmin terus menatap ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya aneh.

_Kyuhyun.. kenapa ekspresinya setiap kali membicarakan Sungmin hyung selalu begitu?_

.

.

.

The Man He Loves

.

Kyuhyun and Sungmin fanfcition.

.

Warning : Boys Love and TYPO (S)

.

Chapter 2.

.

_Semakin aku dekat dengannya, semakin perasaan itu tumbuh..._

Kyuhyun memasuki apartement. Begitu ia masuk, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Sungmin yang langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Seharian ini Sungmin mendiamkannya dan memasang wajah dingin tak peduli setiap berhadapan dengannya. Sekarang Kyuhyun tidak merasa khawatir jika Sungmin mendiamkannya seperti itu, karna Sungmin melakukannya di hari ulang tahunnya, dan Sungmin sudah sering sekali melakukan hal seperti itu di hari ulang tahunnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih tinggal bersama di apartement yang mereka sewa dulu. Namun, sekarang apartement itu sudah resmi menjadi milik mereka berdua. Sang pemilik apartement memutuskan untuk menjualnya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka berdua juga masih bekerja di cafe. Namun, kali ini gaji mereka dari bekerja di cafe digunakan untuk membiayai kuliah dan kebutuhan hidup mereka masing-masing.

Saat Kyuhyun memasuki kamar, dilihatnya Sungmin sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa rencana Sungmin untuk ulang tahunnya. Jadi, ia memilih untuk segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah mandi, Kyuhyun dikejutkan oleh lampu kamar yang mati total. Jadi ia tidak bisa melihat apapun dan merasa begitu kaget. "Sungmin hyung? Di mana kau?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu khawatir. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju saklar lampu di kamar, namun ketika dia ingin menekan saklar lampu, lampu kamar sudah menyala.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah tempat tidur, dan ia dikejutkan lagi oleh Sungmin yang sekarang sedang duduk di tempat tidur bersama dengan cake besar, dan bersama nampan berisikan 2 piring pasta, dan 2 gelas berisikan wine.

"_H-Hyung_?"

"Ck." Sungmin berdecak malas melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. "Sudah cepat kemari." Perintah Sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk naik ke ranjang.

Dengan sedikit ragu Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati tempat tidur dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana, tepatnya di hadapan cake besar dan nampan. Kyuhyun menatap semua yang disiapkan Sungmin satu persatu. "_Hyung_, kau dapatkan ini semua dari mana?"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Sudah, tidak usah banyak tanya. Cepat tiup lilin ini." Sungmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun sehingga kini wajah pria itu tepat berada di hadapan lilin angka 18. "Oh ya, jangan lupa buat permohonan mu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya selama sekitar 27 detik, lalu kembali membuka matanya. Ketika matanya terbuka, Kyuhyun langsung meniup lilin tersebut. Dan Sungmin bertepuk tangan akan itu, "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 18, Cho!" ucapnya dengan bahagia.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih, _hyung_. Sekarang, biarkan aku bertanya. Dari mana kau dapatkan semua ini? Kau gunakan uang mu? _Hyung_, kita ini harus berhemat. Jangan buang uang mu untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Lihat, bahkan ada wine! _Hyung_, wine itu kan mahal!"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dan protes bertubi-tubi dari Kyuhyun. "Diamlah, dan makan semua ini. Baru aku akan jawab." Jawab Sungmin, lalu ia mengambil piring berisikan pasta dan mulai memakannya.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Kyuhyun menarik piring yang Sungmin pegang dan meletakkannya kembali di ranjang. "Jawab aku, hyung!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Aku mendapatkan pasta dan _wine_ ini dari _cafe_! Bos bahkan memberikannya gratis! Tapi untuk _cake_ ini, aku sendiri yang membelinya! Kau puas?" Sungmin menjawab dengan emosi, _mood_nya hancur sekarang. Karna itu, Sungmin kembali mengambil piringnya dan memakan pasta itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Ia hanya terdiam dengan perasaan bersalahnya yang makin memuncak. "Hyung.. maaf, aku hanya...merasa bersalah."

"Aku merasa bersalah karna... kau selalu membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk ku setiap aku berulang tahun, dan kau juga selalu memberikan kado untuk ku hingga harus membuang uang mu. Sementara aku? Aku hanya pernah sekali memberikan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk mu, dan.. aku bahkan tidak pernah memberikan hadiah yang mahal untuk mu, _hyung_. Tapi, aku berjanji, setelah aku bekerja nanti setiap kau berulang tahun aku akan membuat pesta yang besar untuk mu, dan aku juga akan memberikan hadiah yang mahal dan khusus hanya untuk mu, _hyung_. Aku janji."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar pengakuan dan janji Kyuhyun. Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya dan memukul kening Kyuhyun dengan kepalan tangannya. "Dasar bodoh. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Lagipula, aku melakukannya karna aku mau. Kyuhyun-ah, uang itu bisa dicari, tapi kebahagiaan itu datang dengan sendirinya."

"Jadi, sekarang ayo kita bahagia dan rayakan ulang tahun mu." Sungmin mengambil satu piring pasta lagi dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun, "Ini, makanlah." Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menerima piring itu.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Keberatan tidak kalau aku memberi kado untuk mu?" tanya Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"Tergantung dari apa yang ingin kau berikan pada ku."

Sungmin mengambil sebuah amplop putih dari saku celananya, dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Ini, bukalah."

Kyuhyun menerima amplop itu dan membukanya. "1 tiket kereta api ke Ilsan?" Kyuhyun sedikit melotot ketika melihat isi dari amplop tersebut.

"Hm!" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Aku mau mengajak mu ke rumah orang tua ku di Ilsan selama 5 hari. Kau mau?"

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, matanya mulai berbinar bahagia. "Rumah orang tua mu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Iya. Kau mau ya? Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tua ku kan? Jadi kau harus mau."

Mendengar Sungmin memohon, Kyuhyun langsung mengganti ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sok _cool_. "Hm.. bagaimana ya hyung. Aku sedang memiliki banyak tugas, hm ya jadi ku rasa aku tidak bisa." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sok jual mahal. Padahal, itu hanya triknya saja agar Sungmin mau memohon lagi padanya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku pergi dengan Kim Taeyeon saja, kebetulan dia juga ingin ke Ilsan untuk kepentingan tugas-"

Kyuhyun langsung melotot mendengar nama Kim Taeyeon, salah satu anak jurusan pertanian. Membayangkan Sungmin pergi berdua hanya dengan Kim Taeyeon membuatnya jadi merasa seram sendiri. "Iya! Iya! Aku akan pergi dengan mu hyung!"

Sungmin tersenyum geli. "Nah, itu baru Kyuhyun ku!"

"Kyuhyun ku..?"

"Iya, Kyuhyun sahabat sekaligus dongsaeng ku yang menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Ah, begitu.."

.

.

.

"Woah indahnya,aku tidak tahu kalau perjalanan menuju Ilsan akan seindah ini dengan kereta. Ah, aku menyesal aku tertidur di perjalanan sehingga tidak bisa melihat semua keindahan ini."

Sungmin berucap panjang sambil terus menempelkan wajahnya pada jendela kereta. Matanya memandang takjub pemandangan yang tersaji selama perjalanan. Mulutnya pun tak berhenti mengucapkan pujian untuk pemandangan yang indah itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun, yang duduk tepat di depan Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin. Sesekali lelaki itu juga terkekeh ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang kelewat antusias.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam kereta yang akan membawa mereka menuju Seoul. Setelah menghabiskan 5 hari di Ilsan, mereka tentu saja harus kembali ke Seoul karna kuliah dan pekerjaan mereka di cafe masih menunggu.

"Permisi, tuan. Silahkan memilih jus anda.."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh pada seorang wanita yang menjadi petugas kereta. Matanya memandang pada trolley yang dibawa wanita itu, di dalamnya terdapat nampan berisi beberapa gelas jus dengan berbagai rasa. "Sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun pada petugas itu. "Sungmin hyung, kau mau jus rasa apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya melihat pemandangan. Ketika Sungmin ingin menjawab, kata-katanya seolah berhenti di ujung bibirnya kala melihat petugas wanita itu. "A-Aku..."

Kening Kyuhyun sedikit berkerut ketika melihat pandangan Sungmin pada petugas wanita itu. Ia lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan Sungmin agar lelaki itu tersadar. "Sungmin hyung, kau mau jus rasa apa?"

Sungmin langsung berkedip beberapa kali ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Ah, aku ingin jus melon. Ya, melon!"

"Baiklah, 2 jus melon."

Petugas wanita itu tersenyum, lalu memindahkan 2 jus melon dari trolley ke meja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Selamat menikmati, tuan." Ucapnya sqmbil tersenyum, setelah itu kembali mendorong trolleynya dan pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa wanita tadi sangat cantik?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum jusnya seketika terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Biasa saja." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Karna memang, menurut Kyuhyun petugas wanita tadi memang biasa saja.

"Oh ya? Menurut ku petugas wanita tadi sangat cantik."

"Sudahlah hyung, habiskan saja jus mu."

"Ah.. rasanya aku jadi ingin punya kekasih lagi."

Kyuhyun berdecak lalu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kau baru saja putus dengan Sunny saat kita lulus, hyung. Dan kau bilang kau ingin punya kekasih lagi?"

"Apa salahnya? Lagipula, sebenarnya jika aku mau, aku masih bisa bersamanya sampai saat ini. Tapi, Sunny sendiri yang meminta untuk putus karna dia sendiri yang mengatakan kemungkinan tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea."

"Sebenarnya jika kau setia padanya, kau akan terus menunggunya sampai dia kembali dari Paris, hyung."

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa kau akan tahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh selama bertahun-tahun, Kyu?" nada bicara Sungmin mulai naik, dia kesal karna Kyuhyun seakan menyudukan dirinya.

"Cinta bukan masalah jarak, hyung."

Sungmin terdiam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum. "Sudahlah, maafkan aku jadi mengingatkan tentang dia pada mu lagi, hyung."

Selanjutnya, Sungmin tidak lagi membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Lelaki berusia 19 tahun itu mulai meminum jusnya sambil memandang pemandangan di kaca jendela.

Sementara Kyuhyun, pikiran lelaki berusia 18 tahun itu melayang pada perkataan ayah Sungmin kemarin, saat Kyuhyun hanya bicara berdua saja dengannya.

"_Kyuhyun-ah, apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada mu?"_

"_Ne abonim. Silakan bertanya." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Lee Kangin memandang langit malam Kota Ilsan, kemudian memandang pemuda di sebelahnya. "Kau merokok tidak?"_

_Pertanyaan ayah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. "Abonim.. kau hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu?"_

_Kangin tertawa. "Hahaha, tidak, tidak. Bukan itu pertanyaan inti ku."_

"_Ah.. aku tidak merokok, abonim. Merokok itu tidak baik."_

_Kangin menagngguk paham. "Sepertinya Sungmin tepat sekali memiliki sahabat seperti mu." Komentar Kangin lalu menepuk punggung Kyuhyun._

"_Ah, itu bukan apa-apa abonim." Jawab Kyuhyun segan._

"_Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana Sungmin sehari-hari? Bagaimana sekolahnya? Dan.. bagaimana perilakunya selama ini? Tolong jawab dengan jujur. Kalau aku bertanya padanya langsung, dia tidak akan menjawab."_

"_Sungmin hyung cukup pintar di sekolah, dia memiliki banyak teman, dan dia juga berperilaku baik dan ceria di sekolah. Oh ya abonim, aku dan Sungmin hyung bekerja di cafe untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kami sehari-hari." Jelas Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin selama ini._

"_Bekerja di cafe? Aish anak itu bahkan tak mengatakannya pada ku." Gerutu Kangin sedikit sebal dengan putranya yang tidak mau jujur itu._

"_Ya abonim, gaji kami di cafe itu lumayan. Dan bos kami juga merasa senang dengan kami."_

"_Bagaimana dengan kekasih? Apa Sungmin sudah punya kekasih?"_

_Kyuhyun tahu dia akan dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan ini. "Sungmin hyung pernah punya kekasih saat kami kelas 3, dan saat kami lulus, dia dan kekasihnya itu putus."_

"_Aish, anak itu benar-benar..." Kangin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Kangin._

"_Ne, abonim?"_

"_Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak bertemu Sungmin. Bahkan aku dan istri ku tidak bisa merawat dan melihatnya tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa seperti sekarang. Dan.. dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan mu. Jadi, aku mohon tolong jaga dan lindungi dia seperti kakak mu sendiri. Kalau dia membuat kesalahan, tolong tegur dan arahkan dia. Walaupun dia lebih tua dari mu, aku merasa kau lebih dewasa darinya."_

_Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ne, abonim. Hal itu memang sepantasnya aku lakukan."_

_Mata Kangin mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sungmin adalah harapan terbesar ku. Aku sangat berharap dia menjadi orang yang sukses dan mendapatkan wanita yang terbaik yang benar-benar dia cintai. Dia bisa membahagiakan istri dan anaknya, dan membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya. Hanya itu harapan ku."_

_Rasanya ada sebuah pisau tajam yang menusuk hati Kyuhyun. Rasanya sakit sekali, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya saat itu. _

Kyuhyun kembali memandang Sungmin yang masih melihat pemandangan dari jendela. Wajahnya yang tenang dan damai kala melihat pemandangan itu membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis meskipun ada denyutan sakit dalam hatinya.

Sakit rasanya mengetahui jawaban itu terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum kau bertanya dan berusaha.

Namun, setidaknya itu lebih baik. Kyuhyun bisa mempersiapkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berjalan bersama di lorong kampus dengan kaleng softdrink yang menghiasi tangan kanan mereka. Kebetulan sekali mereka sedang tidak ada jam kuliah dan memutuskan untuk berbicara apa saja untuk menghabiskan waktu yang terbilang jarang seperti ini.

Kedua pemuda itu memutuskan memilih duduk di taman kampus. Lagipula, tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berada di taman sehingga membuat pembicaraan keduanya tidak terlalu terganggu.

Ya, awalnya sih begitu.

Sampai kedatangan Changmin membuat mereka terpaksa harus berhenti.

"Hey!" Changmin duduk di antara keduanya.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit ketika memandang Changmin. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Woah, kau ketus sekali. Aku baru saja selesai. Ck."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Changmin tersenyum sinis. "Hei, Cho Kyuhyun. Saat kau sedang bersama Sungmin hyung kau membuang ku. Saat Sungmin _hyung _sedang pergi kau malah mengejar ku. Hei mana bisa kau begitu, hah."

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa kau bilang? Mengejar mu? Bermimpi saja kau."

"Hei, sudahlah." Sungmin mencegah Changmin yang hendak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

Dan akhirnya kedua pemuda itu berhentidan saling membuang muka. Sungmin berdecak melihatnya.

"Itu.. apa kalian ingin ke rumah ku sepulang kuliah?" Changmin bertanya memecahkan keheningan.

"Memang ada apa di rumah mu?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengudang kalian saja. Oh ya, aku juga punya koleksi game baru dan buku baru. Kalian harus datang, oke?"

"Bagaimana dengan makanannya?"

Changmin mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Hei, di otak mu itu hanya makanan saja, hah?"

"Kalau kau mengundang kami, tentu saja kau harus menyiapkan makanan yang banyak dan enak."

"Tenang saja, setiap hari bibi yang bekerja di rumah ku selalu memasak makanan yang banyak."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku ikut." Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Sungmin-hyung?" Changmin menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin.

"Kalau Kyuhyun ikut, aku ikut." Sungmin menjawab setuju.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi dari ponsel Sungmin. Lantas pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya. Ternyata sebuah pesan.

"Ah... sepertinya aku tidak bisa." Ungkap Sungmin setelah membaca pesan itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir.

"Taeyeon memanggil ku untuk membantunya. Dan aku rasa itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama." Jelas Sungmin dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Tsk. Gadis itu menganggu saja." Komentar Changmin sedikit tidak suka.

Sungmin bangkit dari bangku taman. "Baiklah, aku pergi. Maaf, Changmin-ah. Lain kali aku akan ke rumah mu."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa hyung."

Saat Sungmin berjalan menjauhi bangku taman, Kyuhyun senantiasa memandang Sungmin bahkan sampai Sungmin berbelok dan benar-benar meninggalkan taman. Melihat itu, Changmin semakin menyipitkan matanya. Merasa dugaannya selama ini benar.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Suara Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Changmin. "Apa?"

"Kau... menyukai Sungmin hyung?" Changmin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali setelah mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. "Kau..."

"Aku benar, 'kan?"

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

Changmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang memandangnya dengan tajam. Namun, hal itu tidak akan membuat Changmin menyerah untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari Kyuhyun.

"Mudah saja, tatapan mu padanya, cara bicara mu dengannya, semuanya sangat terlihat." Jawab Changmin dengan nada sesantai mungkin namun tetap hati-hati. "Dan, aku benar kan? Kau mungkin bisa mengelak, tapi tatapan mu dan sikap mu saat bersama Sungmin hyung itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditutupi, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Jangan beritahu dia."

Perkataan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat datar namun dingin itu membuat Changmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap temannya itu.

"Jangan beritahu Sungmin _hyung_."

.

.

.

3 Februari, ulang tahun Cho Kyuhyun yang ke 20 tahun.

"Selamat sudah 20 tahun, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memainkan ponselnya lantas langsung menoleh ketika merasa ada yang berbicara sekaligus menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau mengagetkan ku, Shim Changmin." Ucap Kyuhyun spontan.

Changmin menyeringai lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Tatapan mu pada ku menyiratkan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Menyiratkan apa?"

"Kekecewaan."

Kyuhyun diam dan tidak membalas. Justru malah tersenyum miris, dan setelah itu tertawa kecil dengan diam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin yang merasa ada sesuatu di balik senyum Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, Changmin sudah menduganya sejak dia melihat Kyuhyun menyendiri di bangku taman, namun dia lebih memilih mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"Menurut mu apa?"

"Dia belum mengucapkannya?"

"Belum. Atau tidak sama sekali."

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Atau mungkin, dia sedang membuat kejutan untuk mu." ucap Changmin sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. Dugaannya benar lagi.

"Mungkin sibuk pacaran." Di akhir kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sengaja membuat nada bercanda.

Di usianya yang ke 21, Sungmin sudah menemukan pengganti Sunny. Ya, dia sudah menemukan kekasih baru. Dan ternyata kekasihnya itu adalah Kim Taeyeon. Dan usia hubungan mereka sudah hampir 11 bulan. Artinya hubungan mereka nyaris satu tahun. Dan 11 bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar

Changmin memilih tidak menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sensitif.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebaiknya kau lakukan saran ku." kata Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Saran? Saran yang mana?"

"Carilah kekasih wanita."

"Aku tidak mau."

Changmin mendesah. "Sudah 2 tahun sejak aku tahu kau menyukai Sungmin _hyung_. Bahkan Sungmin _hyung_ dan Kim Taeyeon sudah nyaris setahun! Dan kau? Masih sendirian seperti ini bahkan di ulang tahunmu yang ke 20. Tidakkah kau ingin berubah?" Changmin berbicara panjang lebar, berharap pemuda di sebelahnya ini mendengar sarannya.

"Changmin-ah, terimakasih." Changmin memutar bola matanya kesal, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawab ocehan panjangnya dengan tidak niat seperti itu.

"Kau akan menyesal, sungguh. Bagaimana kalau kita bolos kuliah dan pergi ke cafe? Kebetulan aku ingin berkumpul dengan teman-teman ku dari jurusan lain."

"Tidak dengan membolos." Jawab Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Kaku, dan terlalu menaati peraturan. Kau itu laki-laki, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ucapan Changmin memang ada benarnya juga.

"Ikutlah dengan ku, aku yakin kau akan suka."

Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan matanya, nampak sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah. Tapi sampai jam berapa?"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun ikut dengan Changmin ke sebuah cafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus. Dan dia duduk di sebelah Changmin, dan Changmin sekarang sedang asik berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

Teman-teman Changmin ada sekitar 4 orang, Choi Minho, Kim Hyoyeon, Lee Jonghyun, dan Victoria Song. Mereka semua dari jurusan yang berbeda. Namun, mereka semua baik dan ramah pada Kyuhyun. Maka dari itulah Kyuhyun merasa sedikit nyaman berada di antara mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang gadis, gadis itu langsung mengambil tempat di depan Kyuhyun. Karna memang hanya bangku yang di depan Kyuhyun satu-satunya bangku yang kosong.

"Hei, kau harus mentraktir kami!" ucap Changmin pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu memelototi Changmin. "Dalam mimpi mu!"

Tatapan gadis itu beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Woah, ada Cho Kyuhyun di sini? Changmin-ah, kau yang mengajaknya?" gadis itu bertanya dengan antusias.

"Hm, aku yang mengajaknya."

"_Daebak_! Hai Cho Kyuhyun!" sapa gadis itu pada Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau kenal aku?"

Gadis itu tertawa. "Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal mu! Aku Tiffany Hwang dari jurusan sastra bahasa inggris."

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, Tiffany-ssi. Kalau begitu, kau bisa bahasa inggris?"

Tiffany tertawa lagi mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Jangan terlalu formal dengan ku! Tentu saja aku bisa bahasa inggris, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Tiffany lahir dan besar di Amerika, dan dia baru pindah ke Korea sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Changmin mengusik pembicaraan keduanya.

"Oh, begitu." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Hei, bukankah itu Lee Sungmin?"

Merasa mendengar nama sang pujaan hati, Kyuhyun langsung menatap Minho yang ternyata menyebutkan nama Sungmin.

"Benar, itu Lee Sungmin dan Kim Taeyeon!" sahut Jonghyun sambil memandang Sungmin dan Taeyeon yang baru saja tiba di cafe dan sedang mencari tempat duduk.

"Hei Kyuhyun-ah, bukankah Lee Sungmin itu sahabat mu?" Jonghyun langsung bertanya spontan pada Kyuhyun.

Changmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan khawatir.

"Hah? Ya, dia sahabat ku."

"Woah, bukankah dia keterlaluan? Dia bahkan tidak melihat mu di sini." Ucap Hyoyeon yang sekali lagi melihat ke arah Sungmin dan Taeyeon yang ternyata sudah memilih tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Mungkin Sungmin hyung tidak melihat, sudahlah." Sahut Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin dan Taeyeon, mereka berdua terlihat sedang melihat menu bersama. Dan beberapa kali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tersenyum.

Mereka.. terlihat senang.

"Oh ya, ku dengar mereka berdua sudah nyaris setahun, lho." Kali ini Victoria yang berbicara.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja mereka terlihat lengket seperti itu." Komentar Jonghyun.

"Mereka dari jurusan yang sama, bukan?" kali ini Tiffany bertanya.

"Hm. Kalau hubungan mereka terus bertahan, mereka bisa saja menikah!" timpal Minho.

DEG

"Kau ini mengurus menikah saja! Kuliah saja belum selesai!" Changmin berkata dengan ketus pada Minho.

Meski terlihat tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan itu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya. Namun matanya saja yang terus menatap ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin. Dan bagian yang menyesakkannya adalah ketika Sungmin sedikit bangkit lalu mengacak-acak rambut Taeyeon, kemudian tertawa kencang. Namun yang paling menyesakkannya adalah, Sungmin bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya sedari tadi ditatap oleh Kyuhyun.

Ah, tidak.

Sungmin menyadarinya. Mata pemuda itu tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Namun, setelah itu Sungmin memutus kontak mata mereka berdua dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Taeyeon seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan Changmin mengetahui hal itu. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit emosi.

"Tiff," panggil Changmin dengan pelan pada Tiffany.

"Ada apa?" jawab Tiffany yang tidak ikut-ikutan pembicaraan tentang Sungmin dan Taeyeon.

"Bisakah kau mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan? Kau tahu, dia tidak suka menggosip, sama seperti mu." Di akhir kalimatnya, Changmin menatap Tiffany dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Walau Tiffany sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksud tatapan Changmin, namun dia mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah." Ucapnya setuju kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo jalan-jalan."

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, seharian ini Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya bersama Tiffany. Gadis itu benar-benar baik, ramah, pintar, dan juga sangat santai. Kyuhyun merasa senang bicara dengan Tiffany, gadis itu benar-benar tahu caranya meruntuhkan sikap kaku Kyuhyun.

"Ini dia apartement ku." Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di bangunan apartement Kyuhyun, padahal rasanya mereka baru berbicara sebentar selama perjalanan menuju apartement Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mengundang ku untuk masuk?" tanya Tiffany dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. "A-Apa?"

"Hahaha!" selanjutnya Tiffany tertawa mendengar respon Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, kau ini benar-benar kaku ya. Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Kau ini.." karna melihat tawa Tiffany, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu? Harusnya kau mengantar ku pulang, bagaimana pun aku ini perempuan. Dan sekarang sudah jam 9 malam."

"Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam?!" Kyuhyun kaget setengah mati. Kalau sekarang sudah jam 9 malam berarti dia bolos bekerja di cafe hari ini!

"Iya. Kenapa kau kaget sekali?"

"Aku tidak bekerja. Aish!"

"Memang kau bekerja di mana?"

"Di cafe. Harusnya aku sudah 3 jam yang lalu ada di sana. Ah, gaji ku bisa dipotong!"

Tiffany menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Hoo, kerja paruh waktu ya? Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar menarik." Komentar Tiffany kali ini dengan nada menggoda lagi.

"Aku tahu." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Seperti kata mu tadi, kau mau ku antar pulang? Di mana rumah mu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, apartement ku tidak jauh dari sini kok."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pulanglah. Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Cho Kyuhyun." kali ini Tiffany memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Kali ini aku serius. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau bisa hubungi aku. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Kau juga, kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan kau juga bisa hubungi aku."

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu." Ucap Tiffany. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu berjinjit dan memberikan kecupan pada pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

Tiffany tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu, di Amerika hal seperti itu sangat biasa." Ujarnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melambai pada Kyuhyun.

Namun, Tiffany kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. "Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Tiffany dengan tulus, dia bahkan tersenyum lembut, lalu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah, Tiffany menghentikan langkahnya. "Sungmin _sunbaenim_..." gumamnya dengan nada kaget namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Merasa mendengar nama Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menatap Tiffany. Dan betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

.

_Aku mencoba untuk mencintainya sebagai temannya..._

.

.

.

"Kau bolos kerja."

Ucapan Sungmin terdengar datar dan dingin.

"Ya, aku sibuk."

"Oh, sibuk jalan dengan Tiffany Hwang maksud mu?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa tidak suka dengan nada bicara Sungmin.

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Ya, mungkin."

"Oh begitu. Pantas saja aku telpon sampai tidak diangkat."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Dia langsung mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celana. Benar, ada 8 panggilan dari Sungmin dan 10 sms dari Sungmin sejak sore tadi. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf, ponsel ku silent."

"Sudahlah, aku lelah." Ucap Sungmin tidak peduli. Kemudian pemuda bermata foxy itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Dia tidur dalam posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan nanar.

Tidak ada kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya kali ini seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Bahkan... Sungmin tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf banget untuk update yang sangaaat lama. Dan maaf juga chapter ini dibuat TBC, karna saya rasa ff ini harus 3shoot. Saya janji chapter depan bakal end hehehe. Saya janji akan menuntaskan ff ini kok. Jadi tenang aja, ya.

Oh ya, saya bener-bener ga konsisten. Saya bilang ga akan ngelanjutin ff yang chapter tapi masih saya lanjutin. Habisnya, saya ga tega kalau harus ngegantung cerita hahaha. Jadi, buat hate or love pasti saya tamatin kok.

Maaf buat alur yang terlalu cepat ya. Maaf juga ya buat typo typo yang bertebaran dan bahasa yang masih kekanakan.

Okelah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


End file.
